


晚安曲

by RaInAugust



Series: Earth3080 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: AO3不会数中文, F/F, Pre-Relationship, 全员性转, 校园生活
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaInAugust/pseuds/RaInAugust
Summary: 有这样一个世界，他们不是偶像练习生，而是普通高中里的普通女孩。





	1. Chapter 1

蔡徐坤低着头下楼，专心致志地踩着台阶上贴着的脚印图案，分毫不差。明明都已经是高中生了，学校还幼稚地贴了这种小学生才会需要的东西来提醒他们安全上下楼梯，但每次都认认真真地去踩的自己更是幼稚鬼。蔡徐坤有些好笑地胡思乱想着，一转头就远远地看见王琳凯从走廊那一端晃晃悠悠地走过来。蔡徐坤下意识地一顿，动作幅度太大，马尾辫因为惯性甩到了脸上，她疼得倒吸了一口凉气。王琳凯循着声音看过来，发现是她，三步并作两步地跑到她身边，笑嘻嘻地问：“美人班长，去哪儿啊？”

蔡徐坤纠正过王琳凯无数次，让她不要这样称呼自己，班长就班长，干什么非得加上“美人”两个字，她每次听到都要脸红好久。但王琳凯一点都不体谅她害羞的心情，只是眨着无辜的眼睛说“可是你本来就是大美人啊”，其他同学听见了总要跟着起哄。一来二去，班里所有人都开始跟着王琳凯喊她“美人班长”，这个称呼甚至传到了整个年级里，个别老师都用这个称呼来打趣她了。蔡徐坤自觉管不了这么多张嘴，不管怎么说这也算是个褒义的外号吧，也就放弃挣扎，随他们喊了。

蔡徐坤说：“我去找班主任。”

王琳凯瞄了眼蔡徐坤怀里抱着的习题册，说：“又去问问题啊？真不愧是班长，我们的好榜样啊！”

明明是夸奖的话，但配上王琳凯抑扬顿挫的语气不知道为什么总有种微妙的讽刺感。蔡徐坤哭笑不得地问：“你呢，你去哪儿？”

“我也去找班主任。”王琳凯顿了一下，露出一个调皮的笑容，“不对，是班主任找我。”

两个人的目的地相同，自然而然就结伴一起往楼下办公室走去。蔡徐坤本想问王琳凯刚刚怎么会从低年级的教室那边走过来，又觉得问出来有点多管闲事，话到嘴边临时换了句：“你又闯什么祸了？”

“美人班长，你怎么这么不相信我？”王琳凯瞪着眼睛，摆出一副夸张的表情，“我又不是每天都会闯祸！”

你就是每天都会闯祸啊！

蔡徐坤是春楚实验高中的风云人物，长得漂亮成绩又好，班长、三好学生、年级第一、升旗手、学生会主席……所有的荣誉集于一身，没有老师不喜欢她，是当之无愧的天之骄女。

但春楚实验高中里最有名的人却是另一个女孩子，王琳凯。和蔡徐坤完全相反，她的名气完全来自于她的调皮捣蛋，假如她自认是全校第二会闯祸的人，那没人敢认第一。老师们评价她为“完全投错了胎，一点都没有女孩子的样子”，但女孩子该是什么样子呢？王琳凯不知道，也不想知道，她觉得自己这样的女孩也挺有意思的。

王琳凯抬了抬腿：“八成是因为这个。我不是好好地穿着裤子嘛，又没有裸奔，干嘛总揪着这点不放啊？”

春楚实验高中的校服都是正式的套装，而且每天都必须穿，现在是秋天，照理说女生应该穿着粉色的西装外套和百褶裙，但王琳凯似乎是忍受不了自己的身上出现粉色，也不愿意穿裙子，反正从高一到现在，蔡徐坤从未见过她穿百褶裙，也没见过她穿粉丝的西装外套，成天穿着不知道从哪个男生那里抢来的藏蓝色西装外套和西装裤。但她的着装不符合要求也不是第一天了，比起她闯的其他祸来说简直是小巫见大巫，班主任突然找她肯定不是因为她的着装，她肯定又惹别的事了。

王琳凯又拽了拽自己的辫子：“要么就是因为这个，这不是挺正规的马尾辫嘛。”

蔡徐坤顺着她的动作看向她的辫子。说是马尾辫倒也没错，所有的头发都好好地扎成一束锤在脑后，但她把头发编成了一股一股的小辫子，上面还扎了五颜六色的橡皮筋，乍一眼看去充满了视觉冲击。但王琳凯扎这种辫子也不是第一天了，比起她闯的其他祸来说简直是小巫见大巫，班主任找她肯定不是因为她的辫子，她肯定又惹别的事了。

王琳凯还在愤愤不平地碎碎念：“他懂什么！这是今年最流行的小脏辫，不知道有多经典，迷倒万千少女！”

哦，迷倒万千少女。蔡徐坤用余光扫了一眼王琳凯，发现她的神色如常，似乎昨天晚上的事情根本没有发生过。

昨天蔡徐坤被班主任留下来交代学园祭的工作安排，等收拾好书包回家的时候天都黑了，自行车棚的顶灯坏了，她的手机又没电了，只能在黑暗里凭着记忆摸索着找自己的自行车。角落里突然传来一道声音，她认出是王琳凯，正准备喊她帮忙，就听见另一道哭声响起。

“你别哭啊，我又没说什么，别哭行不行？”王琳凯的声音很低，有些听不清楚，语气里慢慢都是无奈，但还是温柔的，尽量耐心地哄着另一个人。这应该是蔡徐坤第一次听到王琳凯这么温柔地说话，平时的她简直像是个炮仗精，一点就炸。

另一个人一直在哭，断断续续地说：“我……我……真的……喜欢……喜欢……你……”

表白现场？蔡徐坤吓了一跳，下意识地蹲下了身子，甚至不自觉地屏住了呼吸。她有点尴尬，自己继续找车子肯定会惊动到那两个人，但听她们俩的对话，这段表白显然已经陷入了僵局，不知道什么时候才能结束，难道自己就要在这里蹲着陪她们俩僵持下去吗？

然后，蔡徐坤才后知后觉地意识到，向王琳凯表白的是个女孩子。

蔡徐坤对同性之间的喜欢不太了解，但也不是完全陌生。班级里有两个男孩子，从小一起长大，每天一起上学一起放学。高中本该是男孩对异性最感兴趣的时期，他们俩却永远只和对方黏在一起，班里早就有了他们俩是一对的传闻。蔡徐坤其实不太明白，一起长大的好兄弟天天黏在一起不是很正常吗？难道同性之间就不能有亲密的友情了吗，女孩们还天天手拉手去上厕所呢？当然，她自己从没喜欢过什么人，对于感情这回事什么都不懂，也没资格评价别人。

王琳凯的声音已经有点窘迫了，显然也不知道该怎么应付一个哭泣的女孩子，她结结巴巴地重复着：“你别哭啊……你别哭啊……”

对面的女孩子哭得更大声了：“可不可以和我试试看！我真的好喜欢你！”

当然不可以吧？让王琳凯和不喜欢的人待在一起还不如直接杀了他呢。蔡徐坤凭着自己对王琳凯的了解，默默地摇了摇头，完全没有意识到自己已经沉浸进了这场表白戏码。

果然，王琳凯摇了摇头，坚决地说：“不可以。”

女孩子突然开始嚎啕大哭，在安静的自行车棚里显得格外响亮，蔡徐坤听见外面传来一些动静，可能是保安被惊动了，正往这边赶来。

王琳凯伸手捂住女孩子的嘴，又急又气地说：“你别哭了！我不会答应你的，我不喜欢你，又不认识你，我要是答应你了不是反而害了你吗？”

女孩子把王琳凯的手掰开，抽泣着问：“你是不是已经有喜欢的人了？”

王琳凯沉默了几秒，说：“对，所以我不可能答应你的。”

女孩子不甘心地追问：“可不可以告诉我是谁？”

“不可以。”

“那……那他喜欢你吗？”

王琳凯叹了口气，轻声说：“哎，我也想知道啊。”

所以王琳凯喜欢的是谁呢？那天回家路上蔡徐坤一直在思考这个答案。说实话，她一点都没想到王琳凯竟然在暗恋别人，这个大魔王平时不是和老师斗嘴就是和同学打架，天天把学校搞得鸡犬不宁，这样的人居然在暗恋别人？大名鼎鼎的王琳凯诶！她看上去更像是那种喜欢上了谁就勇敢去表白，表白不成功就反过来把人家打一顿的类型吧？

踏进办公室，蔡徐坤看见班主任钱老师身边还站着另一个女孩子，正垂着头无聊地用脚尖蹭着地板。她个子特别高，剃了很短的头发，乍一眼肯定会被误认为是个男孩子，蔡徐坤只扫了一眼就认出了这是她们班的卜凡。卜凡因为打架被留了一级，上个月被体校特招了，现在完全没有高考的压力，每天在学校里晃来荡去无所事事。她和王琳凯的关系特别好，每天一起闯祸一起挨骂，用老师的话来形容就是“狐朋狗友狼狈为奸”。

钱老师看见王琳凯，招招手喊她过去，蔡徐坤只好先默默地站在一边。钱老师问：“自己说吧，今天早上怎么回事？”

“什么今天早上？”王琳凯装傻。

钱老师瞪了王琳凯一眼，转头去看卜凡：“她不说，你来说。”

卜凡瞄了一眼王琳凯，扭扭捏捏地开口：“也没什么，就打了个架。”

“和谁打架了？”钱老师提高了声音。

“李青，二班的班长。”

“为什么和他打架？”

卜凡嘴巴紧闭，不肯回答，钱老师又转过头来看着王琳凯。王琳凯笑嘻嘻地开口：“钱老师，咱们姐妹之间的事情，您一个大男人就不要过问了吧？”

“什么姐妹间的事情！”钱老师猛地一拍桌子，“你们俩有一点女孩子的样子吗？还跑去和男生打架！这里是学校，你们是学生！”

王琳凯和卜凡都不说话了，垂着头摆出一副认错的姿势，但蔡徐坤知道她们俩根本毫无悔意。眼看着钱老师的火气越来越大，蔡徐坤在心里叹了口气，凑过去说：“钱老师，我昨天做题目的时候有一个步骤搞不太明白诶，能帮我讲讲吗？”

钱老师这才转头看向蔡徐坤，仿佛刚刚根本没有发现她也在这里。他挥挥手，说：“我现在没空，不把她们俩的事情处理好我自己都得写检讨了，你下午再来。”

蔡徐坤看了看王琳凯和卜凡，心想这次的事情好像很严重，怎么钱老师都要写检讨了？但看她们俩嘻嘻哈哈的样子又好像没那么严重。她犹豫了一下，还是捧着书离开了。转身前，王琳凯对着她眨了眨眼，卜凡也对她勾了勾嘴角，似乎是在让她放心。

身后卜凡终于开口了：“李青说别人坏话，我们俩听不惯，就找他打了一架。您放心，我俩没输。”

“谁问你输没输了？”钱老师大声喊道，一听就知道被气得不轻，“他说谁坏话了？”

卜凡又陷入了沉默，不管钱老师怎么追问，她和王琳凯都没有再说话。踏出办公室的那瞬间，一个荒谬的想法浮现在蔡徐坤脑中。

王琳凯暗恋的该不会是卜凡吧？


	2. Chapter 2

蔡徐坤第二天一踏进学校就觉得大家看自己的眼神不太对劲，她偷偷地掏出随身携带的小镜子认真检查了一下自己的仪容仪表，没有发现任何问题，只能满怀疑惑地度过了整个早读。早操结束之后，她在厕所里听见了隔壁班两个女生的闲聊，才知道事情的原委。不知道从哪里冒出来传闻，说她和二班的体育委员田天在交往，田天想甩了她，就和自己的好哥们，二班的班长李青抱怨她怎么怎么不好，那个李青又是个大嘴巴，不小心把这些私密的事情宣扬了出去，王琳凯和卜凡恰巧听见了，想维护她才找李青打了一架。

不得不说，蔡徐坤在厕所隔间里陷入了深深的迷惑。李青她是认真的，同为班长，有时候免不了要一起阻止班级的活动，一来二去也算是很熟悉了，但蔡徐坤不太喜欢这个人，总觉得他小心眼又八卦。但是田天又是谁呢？是二班那个长得很高的男孩子吗？上次运动的时候他好像是领队，那应该是体育委员没错了吧？也有可能是那个皮肤很黑的男孩子吧？上次运动会的时候他参加了好几个项目，都得了第一，在学校里大出风头，运动能力这么强，也有可能是他们班的体育委员呢。

蔡徐坤甩了甩头，决定不去深究这些荒谬得可笑的传闻。她想起昨天下午在办公室被钱老师逼问的王琳凯和卜凡，越发觉得那就是流言的起点。当时办公室里还有别的班的同学，也不知道王琳凯和卜凡都说了些什么，说不定是拿她做了挡箭牌来堵住钱老师的嘴，结果被被人添油加醋地传播了出去，一传十十传百之后就变了样。她心里清楚地很，她们俩在老师面前就没说过一句真话，每次被质问因为什么打架因为什么迟到因为什么逃课，总能天花乱坠地编出各种各样的理由，从高一到现在，她收过她们俩几百封检讨书了，对这一点再清楚不过了。

走回教室的路上，蔡徐坤还在琢磨着是不是该找王琳凯卜凡聊一下，虽然她身正不怕影子斜，也不介意帮她们俩打掩护，但这个流言再这么发酵下去，她搞不好也要被请去办公室谈话了，蔡徐坤早恋诶，这可比王琳凯卜凡轰动多了。

突然，蔡徐坤感觉自己的辫子被人从后面重重地拉了一下。她痛呼了一声，抱住自己的脑袋，转过头去，看见一个很陌生的女孩子，比自己矮一个头，正气势汹汹地瞪着自己。蔡徐坤揉了揉被拉痛的头皮，问：“同学，找我吗？”

“蔡徐坤。”女孩子开口，语气不善，“你别缠着田天了，他都说了已经不喜欢你了！”

蔡徐坤愣了一秒，竟然一下子不知道自己该怎么回答。说“我们并没有在交往”吧，看这个女孩子的样子，恐怕听不进真话；说“好，我马上就和他分手”吧，那不是坐实了这个流言吗，自己还成了被甩的人，也太赔了夫人又折兵了。

女孩见蔡徐坤没有回应，以为她默认了，更有底气了，提高了嗓门就开始骂她，虽然没说出什么特别难听的话，但蔡徐坤是从小到大被身边人捧在手心里长大的，什么时候经历过这种场面，这会儿是真的有点懵了。她想试着解释一下或者干脆骂回去，但周围渐渐聚拢了不少出来看热闹的同学，她从来没有骂过人，张了几下嘴都不知道该说什么，又觉得这种场面实在太丢人了，心里委屈极了，不由自主地就有点泪意，只能低着头挤出人群快步往自己的班级走。

女孩子却不依不饶地追在她身后，嘴里还在喋喋不休，蔡徐坤越发觉得尴尬，脚步越来越快，一不小心就和迎面走来的人撞了个满怀。她快速地抹了抹眼睛，抬起头刚想道歉，却发现她撞到的人是卜凡，身边还站着王琳凯，两个人都紧皱着眉黑着脸。卜凡抓住蔡徐坤的手腕，稍微用了点力，把她拉到自己和王琳凯中间。蔡徐坤踉跄了一下，王琳凯立刻伸手扶住她的腰，转过头对她吐了吐舌头，笑了笑。

卜凡微微往前跨了一步，把蔡徐坤挡在自己身后，看向那个女孩子：“你谁阿？”

女孩子看见卜凡和王琳凯下意识地往后退了一步，嘴巴也闭上了，眼睛四处张望，不敢看眼前的三个人。

王琳凯给卜凡使了个眼神，大声地喊：“快上课了，我们的班长年级第一学生会主席磕不能缺课，不像某些疯狗，反正也考不上大学，不在乎挂几科。”

蔡徐坤呆呆地在卜凡和王琳凯之间来回打量，半天说不出一句话来。

卜凡按住蔡徐坤的肩膀，强迫她转了个身，说：“走，咱俩先回班里，我给你冲一杯蜂蜜红枣水压压惊，我妈特意给我带的，说是对女生特好，我要那么好有什么用，都给你。”

蔡徐坤有点担心地回过头去看王琳凯，她此刻已经和那个女孩子开始对骂了，语速极快，句子和句子之间几乎没有停顿，那个女孩子根本找不到空隙插话，只能单方面地被王琳凯骂。

卜凡忍不住笑了出来：“你还担心她？骂人她什么时候输过？”

蔡徐坤感觉到卜凡手掌心的热度隔着校服传到自己手臂上，莫名地觉得安心下来，她笑着说：“我什么时候担心她输了？我是担心你们俩昨天才打过架今天又吵架，检讨书来得及写吗？”

“真不愧是班长，实在是太贴心了！”卜凡竖了个大拇指，又叹了口气，“哎，我也愁啊，两天写三篇检讨，实在是超出我的能力范围了啊！”

“三篇？”蔡徐坤惊讶地问，“你们俩又干嘛了？”

“没有她，只有我。”卜凡痛苦地说，“我昨天放学把老钱的杯子砸碎了。”

“啊？”

卜凡说：“我是不小心的，我发誓，我真的是不小心的。我们俩昨天不是被罚留下来打扫为生嘛，我在那儿好好地拖着地呢，老钱端着那个破杯子就过来视察了。也不知道为什么他走路竟然没声音，也可能我当时想事情呢没注意，反正他突然在我身后讲话，我吓了一大跳，一转身，就把他杯子撞碎了。”

蔡徐坤无语地摇了摇头，都不知道该说钱老师倒霉还是该说卜凡倒霉了。上课铃声准时响起，原本在走廊上围观的人一下子全都散去了，她听见身后匆忙向她们俩跑来的脚步声，一回头果然看见王琳凯飞奔而来。

“搞定了？”卜凡问。

王琳凯露出得意的笑容，比了个OK的手势，说：“和我吵架，也不看看自己几斤几两，还想欺负我们的美人班长？”

蔡徐坤直直地盯着王琳凯，一副欲言又止的表情。

王琳凯奇怪地摸了摸自己的脸，没摸到什么东西，问：“你看着我干嘛？”

蔡徐坤咬了咬嘴唇，有点犹豫：“我有一个疑惑，不知道能不能问？”

“问呗。”

“你说话为什么总是押韵的，刚才骂人的时候也是这样。”蔡徐坤问，“这是什么骂人的技巧吗？我也想学学。”

王琳凯瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着蔡徐坤，卜凡也以同样的表情盯着她。蔡徐坤撅了噘嘴，不太开心：“自己让我问，问完又这种表情。那当我没问过好了。”

“这是rap！rap懂不懂？”王琳凯大喊，卜凡在一边放声大笑，被她一巴掌扇在脸上，“battle的时候当然要押韵，不然算算什么battle！”

蔡徐坤恍然大悟地点点头，肯定地说：“我知道rap，我懂的！”她平时不怎么听歌，但相比而言还是挺欣赏周杰伦的，霍元甲甚至能跟着唱几句，对rap不能说是全然不知。

王琳凯叹了口气，转头看卜凡：“我觉得她知道的rap和我们说的rap，不是一个东西。”

卜凡没接王琳凯的话，对着蔡徐坤露出一个讨好的笑容，小声地问：“班长，咱们俩今天也算是救你于危难之中了吧？立了大功了吧？”

蔡徐坤点点头，觉得卜凡说的很对，虽然上课铃响了大家自然就会散去了，但的确是她们俩把她从这场闹剧里救出来的没错。滴水之恩当涌泉相报，就凭着她们俩肯站出来帮她，王琳凯还帮她骂人，她也该好好报答一下她们俩。蔡徐坤问：“我请你们俩吃饭吧？”

王琳凯狠狠踩了卜凡一脚，连忙摆手：“不用不用，路见不平拔刀相助，英雄救美人嘛，常见剧本。”

卜凡倒吸了一口凉气，根本不理会王琳凯，看着蔡徐坤眼睛都没移开过，说：“我不想吃饭，我就让班长帮我一个忙。”

“你说。”蔡徐坤说，“只要不是无理要求，我都答应你。”

卜凡立刻笑了：“不过分不过分，我就想让班长你帮我写两篇检讨。你作文得了那么多奖，写检讨还不是分分钟的事情？”

王琳凯傻傻地看着蔡徐坤和卜凡一来一往就达成了交易，一跺脚凑到蔡徐坤面前，说：“美人班长，你还有时间吗？有的话，也帮我写两篇呗。”


	3. Chapter 3

这天蔡徐坤放学之后没有立刻回家，而是留在教室里奋笔疾书写王琳凯和卜凡两个人的检讨。她很了解钱老师，检讨交得越快，他越容易消气。她原本想抓住她们俩问清楚打架的前因后果好把检讨写得有理有据一点，但没想到两个人从最后一节自习课开始就不见了踪影，她只能连蒙带猜自己发挥想象力。好在她之前没少帮钱老师查她们俩的检讨，对她们俩的风格已经很熟悉了，现在模仿起来倒也不算太难。

深秋的夜晚来得早，没到六点天已经有点黑了，校园里静悄悄的，蔡徐坤有点害怕，不敢再继续待下去了。检讨写得差不多了，她急忙收拾书包，走出教学楼才发现竟然下雨了，虽然还没到瓢泼大雨的程度，但贸贸然冲出去肯定没一会儿就会被淋成落汤鸡。她在书包里翻了半天，沮丧地确认自己今天真的没有带伞，正在思考是等雨小一点之后冲去车站，还是干脆打电话让妈妈来送伞。她纠结了一会儿，就突然看见一个女孩子从操场的方向走过来。女孩的百褶裙被风吹得飘了起来，她不得不用一只手紧紧按住，伞遮住了她的脸，蔡徐坤认不出这是谁，只觉得她的身影有点熟悉。

“学姐？没有带伞吗？”女孩把伞往上抬了抬，露出自己的脸，哦，是范丞丞。

蔡徐坤不好意思地点了点头，问：“你还不回家吗？”

范丞丞加快了脚步，走到蔡徐坤面前，回答：“我刚才去巡视了，还特意看了看舞台，还好是防水的，我怕学园祭那天也下雨。”

蔡徐坤愣了一下，懊恼地锤了锤自己的脑袋：“我怎么把这件事忘了！”

范丞丞笑了笑，安慰道：“没事的啦，我检查过了就行了呀。”

离学园祭还有两天，正是最关键的准备阶段，蔡徐坤每天放了学都要在校园里巡视一遍，确保所有的布置都毫无差错。去年的这个时候，她还是孤家寡人，能力越大责任越大，整个学园祭都是她一个人从头到尾办下来的。今年她有了一个小帮手，就是高一（4）班的范丞丞，每天放学她都带着范丞丞一起巡视，今天她只顾着帮那两个捣蛋鬼写检讨，居然忘记了去巡视，还好范丞丞自己好好地完成了这个任务。

升上高三之后，蔡徐坤一直想从学生会的事务里抽离出来，但现任的学生会干部中没有一个人可以胜任主席的位置，不是性格有所欠缺就是能力实在担不起重任。所以在学期初社团招新的时候，蔡徐坤特意新增了“主席助理”这个岗位，一方面是想招几个小朋友进来帮她分担日常工作，好让她把更多的时间用在学习上，另一方面也是想亲手培养下一任的主席。

范丞丞其实一开始并没有通过面试。

蔡徐坤记得那天是一个和今天差不多的阴雨天，她原本准备选出至少三个助理再慢慢考察他们，但接连面试了一中午，竟然连一个满意的人选都没有。她有些心灰意冷，想暂停休息一会儿，秘书处的部长却立刻又递上来一张报名表，还暧昧地眨了眨眼睛。她低头一看，看见了范丞丞这个名字。

她当然知道范丞丞是谁。

春楚实验高中是一所私立高中，学校里的所有事务由董事会全权负责。这一任的董事长叫范冰冰，也是从春楚实验高中毕业的，是大他们十几岁的学长。范冰冰出生之后，范先生范太太一直想再生个女儿，努力了十几年才终于等来范丞丞，可想而知，她从出生起就是范家的掌上明珠，不管是爸爸妈妈还是哥哥，都对她极尽宠爱有求必应。

过去两年学园祭的时候，范冰冰都会来参加开幕式，蔡徐坤因此和他短暂接触过几次。在她心中，范冰冰是一个非常强势的人，举手投足间都散发出独特的成熟魅力，她知道学校里甚至有好多女孩子都在偷偷地喜欢范冰冰，渴望自己能变成霸道总裁小说里的幸运女主角。

蔡徐坤听说范丞丞和哥哥的关系非常好，可以说是哥哥把她养大的，因此她以为范丞丞的性格会和哥哥很像。但范丞丞和蔡徐坤想象的完全不一样，在范丞丞走进办公室的一瞬间， 蔡徐坤就皱起了眉头。轮廓是像的，眉眼是像的，嘴型是像的，但整个人的气质却截然不同。与其说范丞丞对这场面试的态度敷衍，倒不如说她根本不是真心想来做这个主席助理，整个人流露出了一种犹豫而迷茫的状态，甚至有一些不自信和自卑。蔡徐坤不想浪费彼此的时间，甚至没说什么“你回去等消息吧”，直截了当地当面拒绝了范丞丞。

她没想到范丞丞竟然会一下子就哭了出来，在场的人虽然着急却没有一个人敢上去，也许是真的不知道该怎么应付哭泣的女孩子，也许是碍于她的身份。那个时候自己做了什么呢？蔡徐坤盯着从伞面上滑落的雨滴，它们在地上溅起一个个小涟漪，有点出神。

“面试的时候，你哭了之后，我有说什么吗？”蔡徐坤不自觉地问出口，“我说了什么吧？”

范丞丞比蔡徐坤高一点，但现在蔡徐坤站在台阶上，两个人反而正好一样高了。范丞丞平视着蔡徐坤的眼睛，有点不好意思地回答：“我当时问你，能不能再给我一次机会？学姐你说，不是每件事都有第二次机会的。”

蔡徐坤一下子笑了出来，范丞丞的话唤起了她的记忆。当时她说完之后，范丞丞哭得更厉害了，转身就跑了出去，她现在还能想起那双红通通的眼睛和被眼泪沾湿的袖口，当时她的百褶裙也被风吹得扬了起来，就像刚才她撑着伞走过来的时候一样。

“但学姐还是给了我第二次机会，我赢了。”范丞丞开心地说，无意识地转了转手里的伞，雨滴跟着旋转着落下去，形成一道道漂亮的弧线，有一些甚至甩到了蔡徐坤的脸颊上，就像晶莹的泪珠。

“不给你机会，你都不让我回家啊！”蔡徐坤伸出手指轻轻推了推范丞丞的额头，被她敏捷地躲开，两个人一起笑起来。

那天放学后，蔡徐坤在通往自行车棚的路上被范丞丞拦住了，对方邀请她换个安静的地方说些话，蔡徐坤看着她还红着的眼眶，一时心软就答应了。后来的一个小时里，范丞丞在学生会主席的办公室里详细地介绍了自己，从3岁发高烧到42度差点救不回来，到7岁去学游泳的路上差点被哥哥的竞争对手绑架，到10岁哥哥送了她一条小金龙的项链做生日礼物，到12岁第一次偷穿妈妈的高跟鞋，到前几天哥哥带了未婚妻回家吃饭，蔡徐坤好几次想起身告辞都被fcc硬生生按回座位里，挣脱不得。她知道范丞丞是想借这种方式来让自己更了解她，为自己争取第二次机会。不得不说，她也的确了解了范丞丞，除开这些鸡毛蒜皮和七零八碎，蔡徐坤还体会到了范丞丞藏在话语间的，她对哥哥又崇拜又依赖又不服气又嫉妒的矛盾心情。

“就算真的不行，也至少给我一个理由嘛，让我死得明白点嘛！”范丞丞蹲在蔡徐坤面前，撒娇地噘着嘴，蔡徐坤能看到她涂得不太均匀的睫毛膏，看来她不但喜欢偷穿妈妈的高跟鞋，还喜欢偷用妈妈的化妆品。这个时候的她和哥哥又不太像了，可能是因为她哥哥没这么可爱，反正蔡徐坤没法想象范冰冰董事长蹲在自己面前撒娇。

顾念着范丞丞对哥哥的微妙感情，蔡徐坤当然不好意思说“不好意思我原本期待你和你哥哥是一个性格，但没想到不是”，只能含糊地随口瞎编了一个理由：“其实我更想招男生，因为这个工作真的会蛮辛苦的。”

范丞丞一下子站了起来，居高临下地看着蔡徐坤，连语气都变得严肃了不少，拖长了声音说：“学姐——性别歧视——不太好吧——”

蔡徐坤立刻想解释，却被范丞丞抢了先，她说：“我不觉得有什么事情是男生能做好，但女生做不好的。学姐，你自己就是学校里最厉害的人，怎么还会觉得男生会做得更好呢？”

蔡徐坤有些语塞，一时间不知道该回应些什么。

果然，范丞丞把蔡徐坤的沉默当成了鼓励，接着开口：“我知道你们都认识我，但不是因为我是范丞丞，而是因为我是范冰冰的妹妹，是范家的小公主。拥有什么样的家人，出生在什么样的家庭，这不是我自己能决定的事情，为什么要因为我自己都决定不了的事情讨厌我呢？”

“没有人讨厌你啊！”蔡徐坤说，“谁讨厌你了？”

“那为什么中午我一走进这里，你就开始皱眉。”范丞丞提高了声音，“为什么呢？因为我不是你想象中的那个样子吗？那我应该是什么样子呢？因为我是他的妹妹，所以我就应该和他一模一样吗？”

“我没有……”蔡徐坤说，却发现接下来的话自己无论如何都说不出口了。今天中午面试的时候，她的确对范丞丞有过预想，也的确期待她和她哥哥是同一类人，也的确因为她不是自己想象中的样子而拒绝了她。诚然，范冰冰那种霸气的性格是最适合带领整个学生会的，但她也的确对范丞丞太过不公平。

然后，她就答应了范丞丞，让她先进学生会做实习生，如果能顺利度过三个月的试用期就正式留在她身边做助理。现在三个月过去了，范丞丞顺利度过了试用期，甚至一跃成为这一批新生里能力最突出的，蔡徐坤已经暗自决定把主席的位置交给他，不然这次学园祭她也不会特别要求范丞丞做她的副手。说实话，范丞丞其实做得比她要求的还要好，就像今天的巡视，她自己都忘记了，范丞丞却还能冒着大雨坚持完成这项任务。

“今天我太忙了，根本没想起来要去巡视。”蔡徐坤笑着说，“你做的很好，丞丞，你真的做得很好。”

范丞丞骄傲地点点头，头上戴着的钻石蝴蝶发夹随着她的动作颤动着。她说：“我不想输给哥哥，当然，也不想输给学姐你。”

那天晚上躺在床上，蔡徐坤翻来覆去怎么都睡不着，越想范丞丞的话越觉得不对劲，再回想面试那天自己被堵在办公室里听范丞丞劈头盖脸说了整整两个小时的“心里话”，总觉得自己是被套路了。先是说些鸡毛蒜皮的往事让她放松警惕，又剖白自己对哥哥的矛盾心情让她产生同情心，再给她扣上性别歧视的大帽子让她慌了神，那种情况下，任何人都不可能再拒绝她第二次吧？

但幸好，给了她第二次机会。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天中午，蔡徐坤在办公室外观察了一会儿，确定钱老师现在心情颇佳，就连忙进去把王琳凯和卜凡的检讨交上去了，还特意强调“她们俩一大早就交给我了，是我自己太忙了才拖到现在”。钱老师接过来扫了几眼，就抬起头来盯着蔡徐坤，嘴角带着说不清道不明的一抹笑容。蔡徐坤紧紧地攥着裙角，在心里给自己打气，只要她打死不承认，钱老师也拿她们没什么办法，但心里还是有点慌乱，她从小到大连作业都没抄过一次，更别说帮被人一起瞒着老师做坏事了。好在钱老师没有继续为难她，很快就把两份检讨放到了一边，好奇地问：“你怎么突然和她们俩关系这么好了？”

蔡徐坤有点莫名其妙，不知道钱老师为什么会问出这样的问题，也有点不知道该怎么回答。其实她和王琳凯卜凡的关系真的算不上有多好，她们三个也不会手牵着手去上厕所，也不会交换所谓的少女心事，有时候一周都说不到三句话。但不可否认，蔡徐坤的确是挺喜欢和她们俩相处的，虽然她们真的如老师们评价的“一点女孩子的样子都没有”，但却有别的女孩子身上没有的独特魅力，她们俩总有那么多新奇的想法，总能说出那么多有趣的话。

“既然关系好，那你就多看着点她们两个，整个吊儿郎当的，真的不准备上大学了吗？”钱老师叹了口气，语重心长地嘱咐蔡徐坤，“我知道你肯定不会被她们俩带坏，但你能不能把她们俩带好呢？”

蔡徐坤想反驳，其实她们俩也就是学习成绩差了一点，调皮捣蛋了一点，也没什么别的坏处呀，但想了想还是没有说出口，只是沉默地点了点头。

钱老师还想再说点什么，突然有人敲门，蔡徐坤回头去看，发现范丞丞气喘吁吁地站在门口。看到两个人都望向自己，范丞丞不好意思地笑了笑，对钱老师说：“钱老师，我能借一下蔡徐坤学姐吗？学园祭这边出了点事情，我们现在可能要立刻开一会儿讨论一下。等我们讨论完了，我立刻把她还回来好吗，不会太久的。”

钱老师见到范丞丞就收起了严肃的表情，露出笑容，挥挥手说：“去吧去吧，我这边也没什么重要的事情，你们忙吧。”

蔡徐坤发现范丞丞的表情的确不一般，眉头一直紧紧地皱着，嘴唇也紧紧地抿着，一看就很焦急。范丞丞对着蔡徐坤轻轻地摇了摇头，也不知道是在表达大事不好还是在表达没什么大事，蔡徐坤心里一沉，不停地在心里祈祷千万不要是第一种意思。

两个人一走出办公室，范丞丞就立刻开口，语速都比平时快了好几倍：“学姐，有人给学园祭之王拉票违反了静默期原则，被发现了之后直接投诉到校长那边了，现在其他候选人的后援会都要求我们给一个说法，校长也要求我们尽快解决好。”

蔡徐坤一下子停住了脚步，反应了好几秒才把范丞丞话里的信息都在脑子里过了一遍。她左右看了看，小声说：“去我办公室再细说。”

范丞丞立刻会意地换了个话题：“学姐，你刚才是在干什么？我看钱老师的脸色有点严肃，你犯错误了吗？”

蔡徐坤解释道：“不是我，我帮别人交检讨书。”

“哦，王琳凯学姐是不是？”范丞丞突然高兴起来，眼睛里都放出了光，“她太酷了，简直就是我的偶像！”

蔡徐坤转过头看着范丞丞，发现她的赞叹的确是发自内心的，惊讶极了。范丞丞和王琳凯简直就是两种完全不同的人，范丞丞就像是天上的明月，清冷而明亮；而王琳凯则像是路边的野草，顽强又固执，她怎么都没想到范丞丞会这么崇拜王琳凯。

范丞丞还沉浸在兴奋里，猛地抓住蔡徐坤的手臂：“学姐能不能介绍我们认识啊，我好想和王琳凯学姐做朋友啊！”

蔡徐坤满脑子都是学园祭的事情，敷衍地点了点头，范丞丞立刻欢呼起来。两个人脚下带风，很快就穿越了半个教学楼，走到了学生会办公室门口。蔡徐坤停了下来，转头问：“委员们都通知过了吗？”

范丞丞点点头：“一收到消息我就立刻通知大家了，现在应该都在里面了，只差我们俩了。”

“现在到底是什么情况，你先和我说说看，我好有个心理准备。”

范丞丞变得严肃起来，恭敬地站好，有条不紊地回答，倒是不再像刚才那么着急了。她说：“今天早上学校论坛里新开了一个帖子，说今天放学后在音乐教室售卖某个候选人的写真集，筹集的钱会全都用作公益。但之前我们就强调过了，最后两天是静默期，任何候选人和他们的后援会都不可以以任何形式拉票。虽然这家后援会没有明着说要求大家投票，但这种拉好感的宣传活动本身也应该算是拉票的一种吧？结果就被其他候选人的后援会直接投诉到校长那边了。”

“校长以前都不管这种事情的啊，怎么这次这么积极？”蔡徐坤疑惑地自言自语。

范丞丞说：“因为我哥也知道了。”

蔡徐坤心里一惊，差点尖叫出来：“你哥怎么会知道？”

范丞丞不好意思地笑了笑，没有说话，蔡徐坤无奈地叹了口气。这是范丞丞入校之后参加的第一个学园祭，又被自己挑中做副手，以范冰冰对妹妹疼爱的程度，恐怕早就要求校长帮忙盯梢，一有什么风吹草动就汇报给他。

蔡徐坤觉得有点头疼，问：“你哥现在是什么态度？”

范丞丞摊开手：“我哥哪有空管这些小事情，他自己都忙得好几天没回家了。我们只要快点解决好，别让这件事闹大影响到学园祭，他肯定会当做什么都没发生过。”

蔡徐坤又仔细地思考了一遍这件事情，觉得远远没有他刚才猜想的那么严重，他已经想出了大致的解决方案了。她放松了一点，就有了多余的心思去考虑别的事情，比如说，自己选中的这个主席接班人究竟能不能担此重任。她问：“丞丞，你有没有想过，如果你是主席，你会怎么解决这件事情？”

“啊？”范丞丞惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“和我有什么关系啊？我只是学姐你的小秘书而已啊！”

“假如呢？假如我现在不在，校长指明要你解决这件事。”

范丞丞撅了噘嘴，嘟哝道：“那校长也太不讲道理了，我要回家告他的状，让我爸去骂他！”

蔡徐坤被耍赖的范丞丞逗笑了，伸手摸了摸她的脑袋。范丞丞顺势握住了蔡徐坤的手摇了摇，问：“学姐，你是不是有什么计划啊？”

“该有计划的不是我，是你。”蔡徐坤说，“等一下在会议上你要发言的。”

范丞丞看上去似乎并不惊讶，脸上的表情没什么波动。她疑惑地问：“可是高一不可能做主席的，一般都要等到高二才能做。”

蔡徐坤没想到范丞丞这么聪明，她想从招进来的主席助理里选出下一任的主席这个打算只有她自己知道，就连现任的几个委员她都没有透露过，范丞丞竟然能自己猜出来，而且还能猜到她就是自己选中的那个人。

“从来没有过这个规矩。”蔡徐坤说，“学生会从来没有规定要过等到高二才能做主席，只是很少有人在高一的时候就有能力担起这个责任而已。我们不是没有过高一就成为学生会主席的先例的，你应该知道是谁。”

“哥哥。”范丞丞说，“他在高一开学两个星期之后就做了学生会主席。”

“你不是说你不想输给他吗？”

范丞丞沉默了一会儿，又抓住了蔡徐坤的胳膊。蔡徐坤知道她是在害怕，虽然她表现出了巨大的潜力，但毕竟还是个什么都不懂的小孩子，不过她不会让小朋友自己去面对的，在范丞丞有足够的能力独当一面之前，她都会做她最坚强的后盾的。蔡徐坤扶上办公室门口的把手，转过头问：“准备好了吗？”

“学姐，你突然这样讲，我真的有点害怕啊！”范丞丞撒娇地说。

蔡徐坤笑了笑：“就把这当做是你成为学生会主席的第一战吧！”

蔡徐坤推开门之后，发现果然其他委员们都已经到齐了。中午的休息时间有限，他们也没有多说废话，直接就开始讨论正事，之前范丞丞已经和他们每个人都说过了事情的前因后果，他们交换了一下各自打听到的最新消息，就开始讨论解决方案了。

“有没有人有想法？”蔡徐坤环顾了一圈，发现所有人都低着头，“这件事不难解决的。”

“这件事本身是不难解决。”组织委员说，“但现在难办的是，校长和董事长都知道了这件事，我们不知道他们俩的态度是什么样的，也不知道他们想让我们怎么处理。”

宣传委员也点点头：“是不是等校长拿出一个明确的态度来？我们不知道他是想大事化小还是想公平公正。”

蔡徐坤没有理会他们俩的话，对着范丞丞挑了一下眉，又问：“任何人有好的想法都可以说出来，后天就是学园祭了，你们要让这个丑闻一直延续到那一天吗？”

范丞丞举起手，大声说：“我有想法！”

蔡徐坤勾起嘴角，点点头。范丞丞咬了咬嘴唇，说：“其实这件事解决起来一点都不难，只要能做到两点。第一，因为后援会违反静默期原则拉票，所以我们要取消这个候选人竞选这次学园祭王的资格，更严格一点的话，还可以取消她下一次的资格。第二，我们要出具一份官方声明，说明我们已经取消了这个候选人的竞选资格，同时为我们没能好好监督竞选过程而向所有候选人和全校师生道歉。”

组织委员开口：“这个方案当然没问题，但校长和董事长会同意吗？这毕竟是件丑闻，现在事情还没闹得很大，这样处理之后，不是反而尽人皆知了吗？”

范丞丞摇摇头：“他们俩不是这样的人。虽然现在他们俩都知道了这件事，但他们不会插手学生的事情，如果我们自己能解决他们就不会出面。至于大事化小，不可能的，他们俩绝对不会希望大事化小，而是希望我们能公平公正地处理好这件事。”

组织委员闭上了嘴，垂着头看着地板，范丞丞都这么说了，他还有什么可说的呢？他要是再反对，恐怕范丞丞就要掏出手机打电话给哥哥来证明自己说的话了。自从范丞丞进了学生会之后，董事会每次对学生会提交上去的活动方案都大开绿灯，经费也批得比以前慷慨多了，还不都是看在范丞丞的面子上。

趁着其他委员们交头接耳的时候，范丞丞倾向蔡徐坤，借着给她递水的机会小声地问：“我这样算不算走后门啊？”

蔡徐坤忍不住笑了出来：“怎么会，拥有什么样的家人，出生在什么样的家庭里，又不是你自己能选择的。”

“我不是说我哥哥，我是说学姐你。”范丞丞哭笑不得地说。 

蔡徐坤的脸不由得红了红，不好意思地笑了笑，没有回答。照理来说，学生会主席应该由全校学生公平竞选公正投票，她提前挑选候选人的确是犯规的行为，但她也实在不放心把自己付出了这么多精力心血的学生会交给不合格的人。本来范丞丞的身份在这个学校里就是最特殊的了，她还为范丞丞铺好了所有的路，但这是她亲手招进来的人，她当然要好好培养。她清了清嗓子，说：“丞丞的方案很好，要点基本上都抓住了，细节可以直接再讨论。还有人有补充吗？”

宣传委员举手：“方案很完整，但还漏了一点。选举委员会和监督小组也应该受到惩罚，必须要有人引咎辞职，退出选举委员会和监督小组才行。”

蔡徐坤点点头，看了范丞丞一眼，发现她一脸坐立不安的样子。蔡徐坤觉得有点好笑又有点忧虑，范丞丞处理外人雷厉风行，但对自己人的处理却有点疏忽，之后她得抽空和范丞丞讨论一下什么叫做“王子犯法与庶民同罪”了。除此之外，还得让她好好学习一下表情管理，怎么能一被人揪出错误，就一脸心慌焦急的样子？那还怎么做一个领导者？

“内部处理的问题我们先放在一边，先把外部的问题解决掉。”蔡徐坤对着范丞丞安慰地笑了笑，问，“那个违反静默期原则的是哪个后援会？候选人本人有参与进来吗？”

大家面面相觑，纷纷摇头：“不知道啊，丞丞没说得这么仔细，我们也还不知道是谁呢。”

蔡徐坤转头问范丞丞：“是哪个候选人？”

范丞丞面露难色，犹豫着不肯开口，其他人一直盯着他看，等待着他的回答。他见真的躲不过去，扫了蔡徐坤一眼，望着眼前的空气，避开了所有人的视线，小声说：“是主席的后援会。”

“谁？”蔡徐坤没有听清，又问了一遍。

范丞丞深吸了一口气，稍微提高了一点声音：“就是蔡徐坤学姐的后援会，但学姐本人肯定没有参与进去！我保证！”

蔡徐坤愣了几秒，其他人还在惊讶的时候，她已经率先恢复了自然。她语气坚定地说：“我没有想到是我自己的后援会，我本人没有参与，也根本不知道他们在做这件事。但不管怎么样，他们是为了我才会这样做的，所以我也有责任。”

“学姐你不能这么说啊，他们做错了事情跟你有什么关系？”范丞丞反驳，“你根本一点都不知情啊，也不是你叫他们这么做的。”

蔡徐坤没有搭理范丞丞，她打量了一下其他的委员们，他们每个人的脸上表情各异，微妙而复杂，让蔡徐坤觉得有点好笑。她又开口：“刚才也说了，要想把这件事情完美地解决掉，监督小组也必须要受到惩罚。我是选举委员会的会长也是监督小组的组长，违反规定的又是我的后援会，于情于理我都该承担这个错误。”

范丞丞想打断蔡徐坤，却被蔡徐坤用眼神拦了回去，焦急地在座位上坐都坐不住了。她猜到蔡徐坤接下来要说什么了，她肯定会自己提出退出监督小组，不再担任监督小组的组长。这也是为什么刚刚她没有提出要处罚监督小组的原因，其实她又何尝不知道要想平息众怒，选举委员会和监督小组必须要做出一些牺牲，但她万万不愿意让蔡徐坤来承担这个错误。

蔡徐坤端正了坐姿，用庄重来形容也不为过，她两手交握放在大腿上，两只大拇指轻轻地互相摩挲了一下。她觉得自己沉默了很久，但其实也只过去了几秒钟，她深吸了一口气，说：“我请求退出选举委员会和监督小组。”

范丞丞立刻站了起来，其他委员们倒是没有太大的反应，只是紧盯着蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤顿了顿，又补充道：“同时，我自愿辞去学生会主席的位置，退出学生会。”


	5. Chapter 5

说是要退出学生会，但蔡徐坤也不可能立刻就抛开身上所有的责任，就算别的事情都不管了，至少也要把这一次的学园祭顺利办完。其他委员们虽然惊讶，但也没说出什么反对的话来，蔡徐坤想要卸任不是一天两天了，虽然从来没有明说过，但他们多多少少也有所察觉。从刚才来看，蔡徐坤已经钦点了范丞丞做自己的接班人，那么趁这个机会提出辞职是最好的时机了，还能帮忙平息这一次的丑闻，做个英雄。

也不是没人质疑范丞丞才高一能不能做学生会主席，但大多数都碍于范丞丞的背景硬生生憋住了没敢问出口，另一些憋不住的毫无例外都被蔡徐坤一句“有先例的，范董事长当年刚入学就当了主席，校史里都写着呢，不相信可以自己去查”堵了回来。明明是讨论后援会违规拉票的会议，到了最后倒像是变成了下一任学生会主席的竞选现场，还是以内定告终。

会议的气氛一直有些尴尬，范丞丞后半程保持着沉默，面无表情，极少开口，蔡徐坤不敢去看她。散会之后，蔡徐坤立刻以最快的速度离开了，连钢笔都忘了带走。下午课间范丞丞来找了她好几次，说是捡到了她的钢笔想当面还给她，她总觉得不是还笔这么简单，根本不敢去见范丞丞，还嘱咐全班的人，只要是范丞丞来找，一律说自己不在。

但有些事情躲得过初一，躲不过十五。高三比高一高二多了一节自习课，谁也没想到范丞丞竟然一放学就又过来等在教室门口，一脸阴郁地在走廊里从这端走到那段，经过的几个班级的班主任都关心地问她怎么了，她也不说话只是继续徘徊，老师们也不敢说她什么。一整节自习课，蔡徐坤一个字都没看进去，范丞丞的脚步声明明那么轻，却好像穿透了墙壁一步一步踩在她的心里。

王琳凯给她扔了一张小纸条，她打开看，上面是歪歪扭扭的一句话“你怎么欺负小姑娘了？人家都找上门来了”，后面还跟了三个加粗的问号。蔡徐坤心里正烦，一转头看见王琳凯笑嘻嘻看着自己，忍不住瞪了一眼，把纸条随手塞进口袋里，换来王琳凯一脸的莫名其妙。

放学之后，蔡徐坤仍旧躲在教室里不敢出去。其实原本没有什么大事，无非是范丞丞接受不了自己突然要退出学生会想挽留一下，但她去意已决，两个人摊开说一下也就好了；现在她躲了一下午之后，反而觉得有些不好意思面对范丞丞，既害怕被她问“你为什么不事先说一声就要辞职”又怕被她问“你为什么一下午都躲着不见我”，简直是骑虎难下了。

教室里渐渐空了，只剩下踌躇不定的蔡徐坤和凑在一起不知道在说些什么悄悄话的王琳凯和卜凡两个人。蔡徐坤苦恼地拎着笔，眼前是数学卷子，脑子里却全是范丞丞。

“美人班长，这么晚了还不走啊？”王琳凯凑过来问。

蔡徐坤想了想，还是撒了个谎，说：“我想把这张卷子写完再走。”

“不愧是班长，佩服佩服。”卜凡也凑过来，鼓了鼓掌。

“得了吧，别装了。”王琳凯说，“是不是不想见你那个小跟班？她可还在门口呢，等会儿我们俩走了，她肯定就直接冲进来找你了。”

听王琳凯这么一讲，蔡徐坤觉得脑袋都开始疼了。她叹了口气，就看见王琳凯扯了扯嘴角，露出一个调皮的笑容。蔡徐坤立刻问：“你是不是有办法？”

“我当然有办法了。”王琳凯晃了晃脑袋，洋洋得意地说，“这世界上有什么是我王琳凯做不到的吗？没有。”

“什么办法？”

王琳凯转了转眼睛，说：“你说句好听的，我就帮你去搞定。”

“什么好听的？”蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，迷茫地问。

“喂，王琳凯。”卜凡按住王琳凯的肩膀，“说好了公平竞争的，你别说话不算数。”

王琳凯甩开卜凡的手，一脸诡计被识破的懊恼表情，叹了口气说：“我又不是什么免费劳动力，总得给我点盼头吧。”

卜凡勾住王琳凯的胳膊，对蔡徐坤笑着说：“我们俩去搞定，你在这等着，最多十分钟。”

“怎么搞定啊？”蔡徐坤一下子站起来，担心地问，“你们不许打她！也不许骂她！她可不是你们这种人，从小到大都被她哥哥宠着长大的，从来没被打过也没被骂过。”

卜凡皱了皱眉，问：“我们是哪种人？”

蔡徐坤这才意识到自己一着急说错了话，虽然说者无意但显然听者有心了，她刚想解释，王琳凯就先开口了，说：“行了，我们知道她是她哥哥的小宝贝，也是你的小宝贝。我们就是去和她聊聊天，一根头发都不会动她的，放心了吧？”

“我不是这个意思……”蔡徐坤结结巴巴地说，觉得自己怎么解释都不对，只能委屈巴巴地看着眼前的两个人。

卜凡笑了笑：“好了，原谅你这一次，下不为例哦。我们出去之后，你就先去拿车，最多十分钟我们就去找你。”

蔡徐坤乖乖地点点头，没忍住又强调了一遍：“一定不能打她骂她哦！”

蔡徐坤不知道卜凡和王琳凯到底是怎么解决的，她拎着书包走出教室的时候没有看到她们三个中的任何一个。她在自行车棚等了不到五分钟，王琳凯和卜凡就来了，脸上挂着笑容，身上没有可疑的痕迹。蔡徐坤立刻迎上去，着急地问：“丞丞呢？”

“回家了。”王琳凯回答，“我们俩亲自把她送到她家司机面前，看着她上了车。”

“她有没有说什么？”

卜凡说：“她对我们俩能说什么？但我劝班长你做好准备，又不能躲一辈子。”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，没说什么，找到自己的自行车，在上衣口袋里摸了摸，却什么都没摸到。

“怎么了？”王琳凯注意到蔡徐坤的表情，问。

蔡徐坤又去掏了掏裤子口袋，茫然地抬起头：“我钥匙不见了。”

“啊？”卜凡也凑过来，“钥匙怎么会突然不见了，书包里呢？”

蔡徐坤把书包打开，仔仔细细地摸了一遍，还是一无所获，更茫然了，语气里带上了一点焦急：“也没有。”

王琳凯说：“你先别着急，你想想看，你今天确定带钥匙了吗？没有落在家里吗？”

“我所有要是都串在一起的。”蔡徐坤低下头看了看自行车，“车是锁着的，我今天肯定戴钥匙了，不然没法锁车。”

“家里钥匙也串在一起的？”王林凯问。

蔡徐坤点点头，不自觉地撅起嘴巴，整个人都觉得沮丧。

卜凡想了想，问：“你一般钥匙放在哪里？书包里还是口袋里？”

“就放在外套口袋里。”

“那会不会是下午体育课不小心掉到哪里了？”

蔡徐坤回想了一下，下午跑步的时候她好像的确听见什么金属掉落的声音，但她当时没在意，现在看来可能就是那时候不小心把钥匙弄掉了。她不知道该怎么办好，想立刻回操场上去找钥匙，但外面已经全黑了，又不知道具体掉在什么区域，太不现实了。

王琳凯看出了蔡徐坤的想法，说：“今天找钥匙太不现实了，说不定晚上保安大叔巡逻的时候会捡到，明天去保卫室问问看。没有话的明天我们俩明天陪你一起去找，白天看得更清楚。”

蔡徐坤虽然不甘心，但也知道只能这样了，无奈地点了点头。

卜凡问：“你家里有人吗？能回得去吗？”

蔡徐坤面露愁容：“我爸妈都出差了，要明天才能回来呢。”

“那爷爷奶奶外公外婆呢？你有任何地方可以去吗？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头。

“好朋友呢？”卜凡问，“我好像也没见过你和谁关系特别好，除了范丞丞这个小跟班。”

蔡徐坤又摇了摇头，好朋友她是有几个的，但是不打一声招呼就要住到别人家里去，她实在有点不好意思，她和范丞丞也没那么好，只是因为学生会的事务所以看上去交往甚密，但私底下几乎没什么交集。

卜凡摇了摇手指：“班长，你这样不行啊，学习成绩那么好有什么用，怎么连个朋友都没有。”

“谁说我没有朋友，但是突然去打扰别人也太不好意思了吧。”

卜凡不赞同地说：“才不是，真正的朋友才不会在意这个，能在困难的时候帮到你应该会开心才对。”

王琳凯转头看着卜凡，问：“你家能收留她吗？给你一个开心的机会。”

“我家？”卜凡摇摇头，“我自己都回不去，还收留她？”

“啊？”蔡徐坤迷惑地看着卜凡。

卜凡挠了挠头，说：“我和我爸妈吵架了，离家出走了。我昨天偷偷回去了一趟，想拿点换洗衣服什么的，结果我爸妈把钥匙给换了。也太狠了！是人吗！”

王琳凯大笑出来，蔡徐坤却有点担心，问：“你们为什么吵架啊？很严重吗？”

卜凡叹了口气，说：“还不是因为体校的事儿。哎，没事，你别担心，我们家就是这样吵吵闹闹的，别看他们俩这么狠，其实挺开明的，等大家都冷静一段时间就能好好商量了。”

“体校怎么了？你爸妈不同意你去体校吗？”蔡徐坤问，有点想不通。说实话，以卜凡现在的成绩而言是绝对考不上正经大学的，当时她被体校破格录取，蔡徐坤还着实为她高兴了好一会儿呢。

“不是，是我自己不想去。我一点都不喜欢体育，也不想去做什么篮球特长生，但我爸妈非让我去，说我除了体校没别的路了。”

“你多高啊？”蔡徐坤问。

“一米八二。”

“你这么高，不去打篮球真的有点浪费诶。”

卜凡板起脸，表情突然变得很严肃：“班长，你这话我就有点不爱听了。什么叫浪费啊？人生哪儿有浪费这一说啊？凭什么长得高就得去打篮球啊？那到了年纪的老人就都得去死了吗？我就不能有点自己的追求和选择吗？你怎么和老钱一样迂腐，天天念叨什么女孩子该有女孩子的样子。法律又没规定女孩子应该是什么洋，我爱是什么样就是什么样。”

王琳凯开口打断卜凡：“行了，莫名其妙说这些干嘛，好好想想带她去哪儿吧。”

卜凡嘟哝着：“还能去哪儿啊？你家也不能去，我家也不能去，早知道刚才把她一起塞进范家的车子，和范丞丞一起打包送走好了。”

“要不然……”王琳凯犹豫着说，“带她去我们那儿吧……”

卜凡连连摆手：“怎么可能！你疯了吗！她怎么能去那种地方？”

蔡徐坤好奇地问：“什么地方？”

王琳凯回答：“酒吧。”

卜凡说：“她肯定从来没有去过酒吧，到时候被吓坏了怎么办，谁负责啊？”

“我是真的没去过酒吧。”蔡徐坤说，“但我还挺好奇的，你们带我去吧。”

卜凡瞪大了眼睛，好半天才使劲揉了揉蔡徐坤的脑袋，笑着感叹：“可以啊小蔡，很大胆嘛。”

蔡徐坤问：“是什么样的酒吧啊？”

卜凡回答：“放心，是正规酒吧，我一个好朋友开的。她比我大两岁，从小一起长大的，现在上大三，就自己开了这个酒吧。我和琳琳放学没事干经常去那打发时间，熟得很，保证安全。”

蔡徐坤想了几秒才反应过来“琳琳”是指王琳凯，她有些好笑地看着王琳凯，发现她竟然没什么反应，看来私底下卜凡都是这么称呼她的，她早已经习惯了。蔡徐坤在心里默念了两遍“琳琳”，觉得这个名字实在有点太过于可爱了，和她心中的王琳凯完全对不上号。

三个人都骑了车，但就把和学校离得不远，正好蔡徐坤没有钥匙开不了车，她们干脆没有骑车，一起散步走着去了。

时间还早，酒吧还没正式营业，大门紧闭着，卜凡和王琳凯熟门熟路地从旁边虚掩的侧门钻了进去，蔡徐坤紧紧跟着她们俩。吧台旁边站着一个年轻女性，和卜凡差不多高，身材玲珑有致，远远望去简直像是个大牌模特，一头粉色的短发显得非常有个性。

“洋洋，我们来啦！”卜凡大喊。

年轻女人走过来，说：“大老远就听见你和琳琳斗嘴的声音了。这位妹妹是谁啊？第一次见呢。”

卜凡把蔡徐坤往前面推了推，说：“和你提过好几次了，咱们班长。”

女人扫了一眼卜凡和王琳凯，对她们俩挑了挑眉，又对蔡徐坤笑了笑，说：“蔡徐坤对吧？我没记错吧？我叫木子洋，你可以喊我洋洋姐姐。”

“什么洋洋姐姐，别占别人便宜。”卜凡说，“班长，你就跟我一样，喊她洋洋就行。”

蔡徐坤没理卜凡，小声地喊了一句“洋洋姐姐”，脸都红了。

木子洋转过头小声地问卜凡：“我怎么记得你说她是个乖乖女，怎么会来我这里？”

卜凡点点头，说：“是乖乖女啊，整个学校都找不出比她更乖的了。但没办法，乖乖女今天忘带钥匙了，没地方去了，我们俩也没地方去了，三个无家可归的人只能来投靠你了。”

“瞎胡闹。”木子洋瞪了卜凡一眼，又看向蔡徐坤，“今天的作业写完了吗？”

蔡徐坤点点头：“大部分都写完了，只剩一张卷子了。”

卜凡立刻问：“班长，你写完的那些能借我看看吗？”

“借你抄抄吧！”王琳凯说，“看看你那没出息的样子，白长了这么高的个子这么大的脑袋。”

卜凡白了王琳凯一眼：“你有本事你帮我写啊。”

木子洋受不了地开口：“你们俩都有点出息吧，在……面前这样吵架也不嫌丢人？”

蔡徐坤摆摆手，说：“没关系没关系，我习惯了。”

木子洋看着王琳凯和卜凡，摇了摇头，拉住蔡徐坤的胳膊，说：“楼上有隔音的包厢，我戴你们上去，别在底下给我添乱。”

王琳凯拉住蔡徐坤的另一只胳膊说：“洋洋姐，她第一次来，我们先在底下玩会儿，玩够了再上去。”

“也行，今天晚上有表演。”木子洋扫了一眼王琳凯拉着蔡徐坤的手，笑了笑，“跟好她们两个，不要乱跑，去哪儿都要和她们在一起，不能落单。”

蔡徐坤郑重地点了点头，不自觉地又往王琳凯身边挪了挪，都快紧贴着她了。王琳凯犹豫了一下，放开了抓住蔡徐坤的手，改为握住她的手。蔡徐坤一下子想起了那天在走廊里吵架的时候，王琳凯也这样短暂地握过自己的手，不知道为什么一下子就觉得安心了，好像只要和她在一起，自己就是安全的。


End file.
